Niñero del diablo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Eren era un universitario sencillo, un veinteañero que nunca pensó que las cosas serían así cuando aceptó cuidar al pequeño e indefenso niño que era constantemente abandonado por Kenny Ackerman. Nunca Pensó que ese niño era perverso... que quería tener sexo con él e incluso... que se lo pediría aquella navidad y en año nuevo. Ereri, Shota, two-shot.
1. Cumpleaños

Eren no era un niñero de profesión o de motivación por nacimiento, tampoco porque le gustaran los niños -en el buen sentido de la palabra- ni siquiera para ganar algo de dinero. Él era un niñero por la sencilla razón de estar emparentado con Mikasa Ackerman, y esta a su vez, con un extraño sujeto que vive viajando y dejando a cierto muchacho completamente solo. A todos se les conmovería el corazón al escuchar eso, un pequeño de trece años que ha vivido su existencia en soledad con el  
constante abandono de su padre que lleva el nombre de Kenny Ackerman.

Todos deben ver a este tal Kenny como un demonio sin escrúpulos, malvado, drogadicto, quizás alcohólico o mujeriego que nunca deseó tener un niño a su cuidado. En tanto, al niño que deja tras de sí, deben verlo como la pobre e indefensa criaturita que ningún daño a hecho.

Eren estaba de acuerdo en cuanto al "padre sin escrúpulos, quizás drogadicto o alcohólico" pero... agregarle "pobre criaturita" a eso... a ese niño, a ese DEMONIO. Eren se quedaba corto llamándole satanás o diablo.

Y él, en su indefensa situación de "víctima" era el pobre niñero de cuya alma nadie parecía querer apiadarse. El tema en la mesa era… ¡Como negarse al trabajo! La casa estaba sola, él no tenía padres en su hogar y en este las cuentas se pagaban "misteriosamente", había un pequeño niño que necesitaba cuidados y… mejorando notablemente el panorama, quedaba cerca de su universidad. ¡Como decir que no a ese trabajo! Además, era familia de Mikasa, y esta parecía estar preocupada por Levi.

Pero lo que nunca supo el pobre castaño es que Mikasa no estaba preocupada porque "Levi se quedara solo", si no las cosas que podría "hacer solo".

Eren suspiró vagando en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, maldiciendo la hora en que aceptó quedarse en esa casa, aceptar el extraño trabajo y los depósitos que empezaron a llegar a su cuenta antes parecía un ensueño.

Eren siempre creyó que sería miel sobre hojuelas. Y de cierta forma... era miel, pero una que nunca debió siquiera pensar en devorar.

—Eren... quita esa puta cara. Me enferma.—una voz un tanto grave para la edad de quien la entonaba removió un poco al hombre de veinticuatro años que sostenía una cajita verde con un listón grande y pomposo de color rojo, bastante festivo y acorde a la época.

Eren se removió un poco, cuando el muchacho a su lado izquierdo compartiendo el sillón se arrimó más a él, incitándolo con un movimiento de piernas a repasar en aquellas indecentes medias negras que se apretaban en sus delgadas piernas, llegando un poco más arriba de la rodilla, para que después una franja de piel pálida y tersa hiciera contraste con el extraño traje que llevaba.

Era el traje... ¿De la señora Santa? No, la señora de Santa no usaría esas apretadas prendas, y seguramente, sus calzones eran gigantes y le llegaba más arriba del ombligo, la señora Santa debe ser una recatada anciana... en cambio lo que tenía delante de él...

–Lo... ¿Lo haces a propósito no?–su voz tembló un poco, cuando la delgada pierna se hizo espacio entre sus piernas, Levi se estiró, subiendo la parte de arriba de su traje, dejando al descubierto más piel blanca como la leche.

Los ojos de la tentación le observaron con hambre cuando descubrieron su vista en el estómago.

–Por supuesto. No es que me guste llevar esto pero...–susurró, doblando su pierna sin calzado alguno más que la simple calza negra, escurriéndose entremedio de las piernas del menor.

Eren abrió los ojos, dispuesto a detenerlo, pero cuando quiso intentarlo, la punta de los dedos del menor apretaron su entrepierna, sacándole un sofocado jadeo.

Eren le detuvo al intento del segundo movimiento, apartando al muchacho con rapidez. Se paró con cierta cólera, algo desesperado, sintiendo como la tentación parecía consumirlo, o quizás era el hecho de que ese niño era muy bueno en lo que intentaba hacer... o quizás se debía a que era... demasiado hermoso para no flaquear unos segundos. Quizás no lo estaría mirando se esa forma o dudando de aquella manera... si ese niño no fuera tan insistente y por demás osado en su cometido.

–Este es tu regalo, Levi.–alzó la cajita, tratando de desviar un poco el tema.

Levi miró la caja como si de un pedazo de estiércol se tratara, o al menos eso le pareció a Eren. El menor elevó una ceja y apretó sus carnosos labios.

–Te dije que no aceptaría ningún regalo... Eren, lo único que quiero y anhelo esta Navidad... es que me robes la virginidad.–soltó suavemente , abriendo los ojos.–Mira que navideño, hasta rimó, navidad y virginidad. De seguro es el deseo del niño Jesús que lo hagamos. –

–¡Levi, por favor! –Eren se persignó, bastante creyente y arrepintiéndose de las palabras del niño. – ¡Eres un niño! ¡Pídeme autos, un paseo al zoológico, al patinaje sobre hielo! Pero... ¡No ves lo anormal de tus peticiones!–

–Al menos méteme un par de dedos. –insistió el menor, tan serio que Eren pensó que se estaba burlando de él.

O sea, él, un veinteañero, estaba hecho un revoltijo de nervios estúpidos y ese niño estaba allí como "¿Me la vas a meter o no?" Como si fuera tan sencillo como ir a comprar un caramelo en una tienda.

El caso hipotético ya era estúpido, imaginar a un chico en una tienda decir "Deme un pene grueso o un par de dedos para mi culo, por favor" en vez del inocente acto de decir "deme caramelos, y no en forma de piruleta, por favor" ya era hilarante y bizarro.

–¡Que no, maldita sea! Levi, trato de pasar esta Navidad y cumpleaños contigo de manera normal. Soy tu niñero... ¡No un prostituto violador de niños! Y sabes que te aprecio… pero el aprecio… y meterte algo ¡Es muy diferente!–

–Al menos, insertarme el vibrador nuevo que compré. Así no me estarías metiendo nada tuyo hipotéticamente. Solo tienes que quedarte entremedio de mis piernas mientras el aparato hace lo suyo. Así... puedo fantasear que eres tú.–

La boca de Eren fácilmente pudo llegar al suelo si aquello se tratara de una caricatura americana. Pero no... eso era real, tan real que lo asustaba. Todas las noches dormía con miedo y con llave, pensando que quizás algún día despertaría, y vería al pequeño Levi montado en su pene. Lo peor, es que cuando ha tomado siestas, se ha encontrado a Levi masajeando y según el "midiendo" sus proporciones.

–¿Vi-vibrador nuevo? ¡Cómo demonios conseguiste uno! ¿Cómo podrían vendértelo a ti, que incluso teniendo trece, con tu pequeña estatura pareces de once?–

–Es broma. Sólo quería ver si lo considerabas. Aunque... El cepillo eléctrico funciona bien.–

–¡Levi!–exclamó rojo el pobre veinteañero.

Ni siquiera una Navidad podía ser normal a su lado, Levi repasó el rostro del mayor, mientras hacia un pequeño gesto de disculpa, agachó la cabeza arrepentido, quizás era una tetra, pero al menos, cuando Levi hacia eso, se le olvidaba un poco los sucios pensamientos que surcaban aquella maligna mente e incluso, llegaba a sentir lastima por él.

Pero había que ser realista, lo de ellos no funcionaría. La única razón por la que Eren se confundía según él, claro, era por el constante acoso del menor y de las cosas que ya ha hecho, sabe que quizás el menor va en serio y aquello... quizás le asuste un poco, eso... nada más.

–Fui el segundo en mi clase...–Levi le miró de manera entristecida, restándole la edad que el menor ganaba con la típica expresión seria y monótona que llevaba a diario.

–No me comprarás con calificaciones, Levi.–alzó nuevamente el regalo, dejándolo rápidamente en los brazos del menor.

–Sólo un beso...–susurró Levi, sonrojándose un poco y apretando sus pequeños labios.

–¿Eh?–la actitud del menor le llamó la atención, Levi solía decir y hablar fácilmente del sexo... pero cuando pidió un beso... algo mucho más simple y sencillo, su voz tembló ligeramente y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

–Cumplo catorce en un par de minutos. No soy un mocoso... yo...–se levantó, dejando de lado el obsequio, yendo despacito hasta Eren, estirando sus brazos lo más que pudo, para colgarse del cuello del castaño de puntitas, el metro ochenta del universitario no ayudaban en nada el sobreesfuerzo de Levi.–Un beso y ya maldita sea... por favor, dame ese regalo de Navidad...–

Los ojos de Levi brillaron suavemente, en un color azul extraño y único, la voz resonó en la mente del mayor, tan desesperada y dulce, tierna e incluso, en un grado algo enfermo, empalagosa. Se mordió los labios y frunció las cejas botando un sonido de frustración.

Estuvo a punto de sacar las manos que se colgaban a penas de su cuello, 'suspiró, sintiendo que se arrepentiría de por vida por lo que haría. Tomó la delgada cadera entre sus manos, elevando un poco al niño, arrimándolo hasta su cuerpo, Levi abrió los ojos, mientras dejaba ver un lindo color rosado en sus mejillas.

Eren hizo un gesto más, dando un respiro para tomar valor. Elevó un poco más al niño, que sujetó la camisa de Eren cuando los labios de éste se acercaron.

El castaño pudo sentir los suaves labios sobre los suyos, y como, incluso aunque no fue más que un roce de labios, los dedos de Levi se apretaron en su camisa por los segundos que sus labios permanecieron unidos.

Cuando se separó, Levi tenía los ojos entrecerrados y abrió la boca soltando un jadeo, sus mejillas estaban rojas, e incluso, pudo sentir contra su carne los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

¿Qué sucedió? Ese no podía ser Levi, el impetuoso, osado y malhablado Levi... desmoronado por un simple beso. Eren abrió los ojos, quizás comprendiendo algo... quizás pensando... que Levi sólo estaba actuando, y que ese bello y torpe manojo de emociones que sostenía en sus brazos era el verdadero Ackerman.

Eren se sonrojó, sintiendo un calor invadirle el cuerpo. El pequeño Levi sintió un movimiento, dispuesto a llevar su vista hacia abajo y ser depositado nuevamente en el suelo, sin embargo, los húmedos labios de Eren oprimieron nuevamente los suyos, Levi abrió los ojos, confundido cuando Eren se introdujo en su pequeña boquita.

Sus dedos jugaron nerviosos en la ropa de Eren, presionando nuevamente sus dedos sobre la camisa cuando sintió el jugueteo estremecer su cuerpo, sofocándolo de sobremanera.

Eren se separó rápidamente, dejando a Levi en el suelo quien flaqueó un poco al mantenerse en pie, sintiendo un agradable y nuevo cosquilleo en su piel. Levi no pudo ver el rostro de Eren, y quizás, era mejor que no lo viera.

Los ojos de Eren estaban abiertos de par en par, y su expresión era extraña, casi enfurecida...

Enfurecida consigo mismo.

Cuando Levi trató de decir algo, Eren se le adelantó, soltando una desgastada risa, escuchando las campanas que anunciaban las doce de la noche. –El segundo beso... fue tu regalo de cumpleaños. Y el primero... el de Navidad.–soltó escapando, de la sala de estar, llevándose la manos a la cabeza.

A este ritmo... no sabía si seguiría cuerdo y sano para otra Navidad. Porque... besar a Levi se sintió increíble...

Besar a Levi se convirtió en su más culposo regalo de Navidad.

**N.A: **Bueno no he escrito hace mucho, y ahora dejo esto que hicimos con una amiga tonteando en un chat, ella es amante del shota y yo no me puedo resistir a sus encantos… así que salió esto por su insistencia, espero que les guste, es un two-shot, tiene dos capítulos, el próximo es el especial de año nuevo, si a alguien le interesa claro… nos vemos, cualquier comentario me apoya como escritora aficionada (?)

_Adelanto:_

_Eren sonrió feliz de que Levi estuviera interesado en ese cuento de titanes que a todos le parecía tan estúpido e ilógico. –¿Y Levi…? ¿Cuál es tu meta para el próximo año?_

_Levi le miró, levantando sus afilados ojos y con una seriedad casi de ingeniero en treinta especialidades respondió. –Mi meta el próximo año… es hacer que Eren me la meta.–_


	2. Año nuevo

**Año nuevo. **

El veintinueve de diciembre el extraño hombre de traje negro se dignó a presentarse en la casa. Ese día, Eren agradeció infinitamente al compasivo dios que hace poco tanto había difamado.

Cuando Eren se encuentra en casa... y Levi también... el ochenta y cinco por ciento de ese tiempo el menor lo usa en acosarlo sexualmente, el otro quince por ciento, en actividades hogareñas y otros deberes de su escuela.

Eren agradeció al cielo que cuando ese sujeto se presentó al abandonado hogar, el promiscuo y atrevido Levi estuviera terminando su tarea de matemáticas -para quizás luego de terminarla... volver a acosarlo.-

Si ese hijo del diablo no hubiera estado haciendo su tarea, lo más seguro es que estaría acosándolo… y si ese extraño sujeto Llamado Kenny ve esa escena, bueno, sus amigos irán a ver su cuerpo despedazado a la mañana siguiente probablemente.

Él no habló mucho en presencia de aquel hombre que ahora que lo miraba de cerca, tenía más pinta de líder de la mafia que de drogadicto o alcohólico, a penas y tuvo los cojones para saludarlo e intercambiar unas siete frases. El sujeto sólo asintió y pasó arriba, al cuarto de Levi.

El castaño sólo se quedó a esperar en el sillón, aunque... si ese sujeto le hacía algo a ese niño, incluso pensando que fácilmente el hombre rarito podría asesinarlo... seguramente iría en la ayuda de Levi. Desde pequeño, esa angustiosa y casi suicida justicia siempre lo ha gobernado, y quizás por lo mismo, aún se rehusaba a ceder siquiera un poco a las peticiones de Levi. Más al descubrir la verdad. Que Levi realmente no había cumplido los catorce años hace un par de días... ¡Si no los trece!

Lo estuvo engañando vilmente. Quizás para que se despreocupara un poco de la edad... Y de cierta manera, le fue fácil mentir por el curso en el que iba... claramente, su talento no era normal... y entró adelantado a la escuela, por eso iba un curso más arriba del promedio a pesar de tener un año menos que la mayoría de sus compañeros.

El misterioso hombre de negro no trajo más que malas noticias con su venida, al menos para Yeager. "No estaré en año nuevo, cuida del mocoso". Eren lloró internamente ante las palabras de ese misterioso viejo. Él no debería cuidar a Levi... ¡Deberían cuidarlo a él de Levi!

Pero las quejas a esa instancia ya no servían, era el último día de diciembre por la noche y el pequeño insistió en celebrarlo mientras que aquel Yeager lo único que quería era correr homosexualmente a su habitación y ponerle un par de candados a su puerta y una reja a la ventana.

–Eren...–

–No.–

–Aun ni siquiera pido algo, hijo de puta...–gruñó el niño, cruzándose de piernas.

Para alivio del inocente alemán, esta vez, el diabólico Levi no se había conseguido algo excéntrico para tentar la pobre e inocente mente de su niñero. Quizás, esta vez, las cosas serían diferentes. Con la llegada del próximo año... quizás al fin ese niño se cansaría de intentarlo con él y quizás buscaría fijarse en alguna chica acorde a su edad -Eren dudaba que a su porte, ya que hasta las chicas lo superaban-.

Levi levantó la mirada, quizás molesto por la sonrisa confiada que estaba desplegando el adulto, miró un poco lo que sostenía, hace un par de días, quizás para distraerse... Eren escribía. El pequeño recordó uno de sus tantos libros de "Como conquistar a un hombre mayor", recordó que tenía que interesarse en sus "intereses", así que decidió proseguir.

–Quería hablar sobre otra cosa... a veces puedo hablar de otras cosas, idiota...–reprochó un segundo, acercando su pequeño cuerpo al del alemán, sin embargo, no lo suficiente para que pudiera verse como "El Niño acosador" esta vez. –Lo que escribes con tanto entusiasmo... ¡Quiero saber de qué se trata!–

El veinteañero abrió los ojos, un tanto confundido y choqueado, de seguro ese no era Levi, al menos no el que él conocía. Su pequeño adolescente precoz jamás de los jamases estaría interesado en otra cosa que no fueran sus indefensas intimidades.

–Lo que escribo...–repitió, apretando un poco el cuaderno donde llevaba su historia. –¿En serio te interesa, Levi? –

El diabólico ser sonrió interiormente, pensando que su deseado castaño había tragado el anzuelo. –Sí.–respondió seco, de cierta forma, le interesaba. Quizás era un poema a una sucia mujerzuela con la que posiblemente no podría competir.

Con lo cual, posiblemente tendría que llegar a hablar con cierto familiar que nunca pasa allí para que haga desaparecer "misteriosamente" a esa mujerzuela como obsequio y felicitación de año nuevo.

–Bueno... no es nada tan especial y genial como cre-...–

–Por favor Yeager, no te hagas el humilde por la mierda, ve al puto grano y cuéntame la historia.–

Eren dio una suave sonrisa, abriendo su libro de manera orgullosa, nunca se dio a la idea de que aquel pequeño podría interesarse en algo tan burdo.

–Un cuento Levi, uno sobre titanes.–sonrió mirando como el pequeño se hacía paso sobre sus piernas, acodándose con soltura mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho frente al escrito.

Eren se removió un momento con nerviosismo. Sin embargo, el chico no intento nada más.

El niñero tragó grueso, de alguna forma extraña, los pequeños latidos que podía sentir entre su piel provenientes de aquel indecente niño le hacían perder por leves instantes la concentración.

Mientras lo sentía acurrucarse, empezó a relatar el cuento. Titanes gigantes, guerra, la humanidad tratando de sobrevivir, una llave que revelaba el misterio, la fuerza con cual los protagonistas se levantaban frente a la adversidad, se lo comenzó a relatar todo con sumo entusiasmo, envolviéndose por unos instantes en pensamientos diferentes mientras el cálido cuerpo de aquel niño empezó a sentirse reconfortable.

Era demasiado cálido y agradable tenerlo allí, entre sus brazos, sentir su calor, su delicado olor, su piel blanquecina acalorándose un poco por la cercanía. Simplemente… era agradable de una manera en la cual el mayor decidió no prestar atención mientras leía.

Eren sonrió feliz de que Levi estuviera interesado en ese cuento de titanes que a todos les parecía tan estúpido e ilógico. –¿Y Levi…? ¿Cuál es tu meta para el próximo año?

Levi le miró, levantando sus afilados ojos y con una seriedad casi de ingeniero en treinta especialidades respondió. –Mi meta el próximo año… es hacer que Eren me la meta.–

Eren le miró por prolongados segundos mientras lloraba internamente, las cosas parecían ir tan bien, parecían tan normales… hasta Levi se había interesado en otra cosa y cambió el tema a algo más que no fuera penes, traseros y sexo gay sin sentido.

Sí, el niño ciertamente pudo estar interesado en sus historias. Pero entre su historia y alguna de sus cochinas fantasías es claro por cual seguía optando.

–Yo creo que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, Riva, estaba enamorado de Ren. –

–¿QUÉ? –

–¿No es obvio? –

–¡Claro que no! Eres tú el que le pone a todo lo que ve un contexto homosexual, Levi. – el pequeño dejó de estar de espaldas sentado en el regazo del mayor, se acomodó un poco hacia la izquierda, y luego, abrió sutilmente sus piernecitas para quedar acomodado arriba de la cadera del su niñero, rodeando sus piernas con las suyas y mirándolo de frente.

Eren abrió los ojos cuando Levi se aferró a él, juntando su pequeña cadera a su vientre. Eren se sonrojó de golpe, sintiendo un pequeño bultito mientras Levi se arrimaba y se frotaba, gimiendo de a poco.

–¿L-Levi qué estás…?–el niño sólo jadeó en su pecho, apretando con fuerza la camisa del castaño, con la respiración alborotada mientras seguía frotando su cadera en el vientre del mayor sintiendo los pequeños escalofríos recorrerlo con cada fricción.

–¿Por qué me haces esto, Le-Levi?–las manos de Eren temblaron. –¿Desde cuándo te pusiste… du-duro? –

–Es tú culpa… porque te quiero...–susurró mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo del mayor, en una posición más débil, el cuerpo del menor se movía de manera lenta mientras sus ojos comenzaban a entrecerrarse. –Estar tan cerca de ti… entre tus brazos, sentir tu aliento rozar de vez en cuando mi cuello mientras leías… ¿C-Cómo querías que me pusiera…? Tú me causas esto… idiota. –

Eren apartó la vista, sintiendo un pequeño tirón en su entrepierna, no podía creerlo, mantener a un niño malvado y malcriado entre sus piernas no podía causarle esto.

No podía.

El menor empezó a jadear con una voz más rota, mientras era acompañado de los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban el año nuevo. Aquel Ackerman apretó aún más la camisa del mayor, mientras sus manos temblaban y su boquita se abría tratando de calmar su necesidad.

Eren sólo podía apretar sus labios, sintiendo como se endurecía poco a poco por los jadeos de aquel pequeño.

¿Por qué no sacaba a Levi de encima suyo y acababa con todo aquello? ¿Le daba lastima? ¿Quería seguir viéndolo retorciéndose y frotando su pequeño pene en su estómago? ¿Quería seguir viendo ese infantil rostro seguir contrayéndose en dolorosos y placenteros frotes?

Se mordió los labios, y acarició los cabellos negros del menor, éste levantó la mirada sorprendido, sus mejillas ardían y mantenía la boca abierta respirando de manera húmeda y alocada.

–E-Eren…–

–¿Duele mucho, pequeño…?–

Levi se removió y sus piernas se apretaron sin poder cerrarse al estar ubicadas sobre las del mayor con ellos dos mirándose frente a frente, la mano grande y cálida del mayor se deslizó hasta sus pantalones, alcanzó a cubrir con facilidad toda la pequeña erección en su mano. –S-Sí…–jadeó el menor, mientras apartaba el rostro, avergonzado. –Du-Duele…–gimió. –Me duele allí… maldita sea. –

–Te pasa por frotarte contra mí como un pervertido…–le regañó con una voz extraña, Levi no pudo diferenciarla. Su entrepierna dolía demasiado para pensar con claridad, e incluso frotarse en Eren lo hacía endurecerse con más fuerza.

–N-no…–gimió temblando. –Tú… por estar detrás mío… por hablar… tu voz, me gusta tanto tu voz, Eren…–

–Échate para atrás un momento…–

–¿Eh…?–susurró el niño, apretando sus ojos cuando la mano del mayor volvió a presionar con delicadeza mientras tomaba el cierre metálico deslizándolo para abajo. –¿E-Eren? –

–Sólo haré que te corras… Levi…–tragó grueso, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían y su voz se volvía ronca y agitada.

–Mnngh…–el niño sólo asintió, Eren tembló cuando el menor se hizo para atrás de una forma suave y tímida mientras abría un poco más sus pequeñas piernas que temblaban.

¿Por qué lucía así? ¿Era una forma de tentarlo actuar de esa forma? No, incluso aunque lo fuera… él no debería estar cayendo.

No le gustan los adolescentes, mucho menos los niños… pero ver esa lengua tan insolente siendo acallada por los constantes sonidos que escapaban de su interior era algo… simplemente magnifico.

Eren dudó un segundo más mientras tiraba los bóxer de Levi hacia abajo, sintiendo otro fuerte jalón en su entrepierna al ver la erección de aquel pene semi-desarrollado manchada en fluidos. No era tan pequeño ni grande para su edad. Era de cierto modo, perfecto.

–Empezaré, Levi…–susurró aquel confundido niñero mientras se dedicaba a acariciar al menor, éste sin poder evitarlo suprimió el espacio al cual Eren le hizo separarse en un pequeño gruñidito que escapó de su boca.

No podía aguantar la sensación de estar siendo tocado de esa manera por Eren. Era mucho más de lo que esperó conseguir ese día.

Hoy… con tal de poner un poco nervioso a Eren le bastaba.

–Ahhh, ahh… E-Eren…–el nombrado se agachó mientras subía la carita del menor con su mano libre y frotaba con sus dedos la erección del menor. –Shhh… ya es bastante malo lo que te hago, malvado niño… si alguien nos ve me… bueno, lo más seguro es que me acusen de pedofilia. –

–Ahh… y-yo… mal-maldita sea, no puedo ah… se siente tan… ¡Mngh!–

Eren suspiró, mientras tomaba de la cabeza al menor y lo hacía estirarse hasta su boca para besarlo una vez más al tiempo que movía su mano con mayor velocidad. Yeager no podía dejar de pensar en ese pervertido crío, el interior de la boca de Levi era tan cálido y abrazador.

Posicionó al niño un poco más adelante, sintiendo como su traserito se apretaba contra su erección cubierta entre el molesto pantalón y el bóxer. Fue superficial, pero mientras lo masturbaba, empezaba a empujar su dureza contra las nalgas del menor.

Quería parar, estaba frustrado y sumamente asustado de sí mismo, pero no hacía más que inundarse en esas sensaciones tan extrañas que aquel níveo muchacho le estaba provocando.

Levi se separó del beso de golpe, en medio de un espasmo mientras jalaba su columna para atrás. El niñero abrió suavemente los ojos mientras sentía aquel liquido semitransparente manchar más sus manos mientras el pene del menor comenzaba a ponerse suave.

–Mnghh… ah…–aún jadeaba, indefenso y cubierto por las sensaciones tan vivas que aún llenaban su cuerpo.

Eren rozó sus labios contra los del infante cuando su cuerpo aun temblaba por el pesado y extenuante orgasmo. Las manos de aquel Ackerman se pegaron una vez más en el ancho pecho de Yeager.

–Ya...–susurró al oído del pequeño, mientras se mordía los labios. –Feliz año nuevo, Levi. Ya te he consentido... No más.–su voz sonó ronca, flaqueando mientras un insano morbo se fundía con su ser cada vez que entre temblores, el pequeño rozaba su adolorida erección.

Su libido estaba a tope, y no podía explicar el porqué. Deseaba tener sexo, masturbarse y sentir su pene devorado en una estrecha cavidad.

Como la de él. Como la que tendría ese niño.

–Ya... sal de encima Levi.–Eren susurró esta vez con miedo, asustado de los pensamientos que poco a poco nacían en él.

Esos pensamientos que a este paso terminarían devorándolo.

Era simplemente un morboso e insano deseo, la razón comenzaba a fallarle. Sudando y estremeciéndose en puro y neto deseo, tratando inútilmente de convencerse a sí mismo que aquella subida de libido era causada por su carente vida sexual hasta la fecha o por el insistente frote del menor contra su erección.

Eren tomó a Levi por debajo de los hombros con algo de facilidad mientras lo dejaba sobre el sillón. El menor cayó con facilidad, aún cansado y sonrojado por los estragos del reciente orgasmo, miró a Eren de manera tímida, de esa forma en la que sólo actuaba cuando empezaban a tocarse... aquella forma que tanto le llamó la atención a ese joven universitario.

–¿Pasaremos San Valentín juntos… verdad? –

Eren rió un poco, de una manera extraña mientras la frustración se notaba en sus ojos y en su risa. –No… Levi. San Valentín no es para nosotros. Debes pasarlo con ese "alguien" especial para ti. –suspiró, mientras se daba la vuelta. –Esta es la última vez, Levi.–

El castaño apretó el paso, sintiendo que huía.

Y sí, quizás estaba escapando. Debía acabar con todo eso… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Respiró agitado, cerrando con llave el baño, abriendo los ojos a tope, sus manos se deslizaron con dificultad sobre su hinchada erección, apretó los labios, todo aquello debía acabar. Ese niño lo estaba volviendo loco…

Y sin embargo, el primer pensamiento que tuvo al tocarse… fue el de Levi gimiendo su nombre.

**N.A:** Aquí, actualizando mis fics atrasados por si alguien quiere leerlos. Eren ya está cayendo cada vez más a los abismos mares de la tentación gracias a Levi, y las cosas irán subiendo incluso más de tono (?) Tendrá tres capítulos más, el siguiente también es una fecha especial. Lo iba a terminar aquí, pero creo que sería muy incompleto…

Capítulo tres: San Valentín.  
Capítulo cuatro: Publicación.  
Capítulo cinco: Final malo.

Igual si opinan que está bien dejarlo hasta aquí lo dejo hasta aquí (?)


	3. San valentín

**San valentín. **

Desde aquel "accidente" como le gusta llamarle Eren a lo que sucedió con Levi... ya ha pasado algo así como un mes y unos cuantos días. Sin embargo, para su terrible desgracia y agónica suerte, no ha evitado del todo uno que otro pequeño "accidente" más.

No, no ha vuelto a tocar a "satanás" de una manera inapropiada como aquella vez pero... uno que otro beso, permitirlo entre sus brazos, saborear su boca por lo que le parecen horas y quizás lo son...

Quizás eso sí lo permite suavemente.

–Mi vida está acabada...–se dijo Eren al pensar en los sucesos pasados, cayendo dramáticamente de rodillas al suelo. Cuyo golpe se evitó un poco en sus rodillas porque había decidido mandarse la escena dramática en la increíblemente cómoda alfombra nueva.

Ya bastante daño le hacía Levi psicológicamente, no dejaría que lo arruinara de forma física también.

–No puedo...–

Sí, no podía seguir con ello, pero lo hacía. Hay días en que se engaña a sí mismo por horas, pensando que los húmedos y deliciosos besos de aquel adolescente no eran nada grave, que un par de besos no lo condenaban y que sólo se los estaba ofreciendo a ese malvado niño para que no planeara algo peor mientras se distraía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que sólo besaba al chico y nada más mientras lo mantenía entre sus brazos... cada vez le costaba más no ponerse duro al rodear esa deliciosa y estrecha cadera mientras le besa el cuello y devora esos rojizos y carnosos labios.

Y bueno; Levi también se ponía duro. Antes de que los besos pasarán a mayores, Eren se levantaba aunque Levi jugara miles de jugarretas contra su mente e intentara tentarlo como sólo un malvado adolescente de trece años como él podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, todo aquello pasaba a segundo plano cuando pensaba en qué día era hoy.

Sí, el día de hoy era uno que presagiaba su muerte. Más cuando vio a ese chico prepararse "secretamente" -en realidad lo hacía frente a sus narices- para aquella festividad. Llevaba una semana haciendo recortes extraños de colores con gamas similares al rojo.

Color rosado, color vino, color piel y muchos recortes rojos también. Era claro que ese hijo de Satán se estaba preparando para San Valentín.

Eren tenía imágenes mentales horribles sobre las cosas que podría hacer ese chico. Quizás esparramar espeso y delicioso chocolate con leche que le gusta mucho sobre todo su pequeño y delicado cuerpo. Quizás, llenar la cama de pétalos como si de una noche de bodas se tratara. Quizás, tenía miles de cosas que regalarle que lo harían sentir mal -lo más probable- y terminaría "compensando" el esfuerzo del muchacho.

Pero aún tenía miedo de la "recompensa " que el chico le pediría. Ya que ahora aquellos besos que tanto le rogaban hace un tiempo eran pan de cada día. Y sin embargo... es una línea importante que Eren no podía cruzar.

Por eso estaba allí, arrodillado de una manera que merecía un Óscar incluso mucho más que la actuación de Leonardo DCaprio. Sasha le miraba desde arriba, estaban en la parte trasera del campus. Mikasa se acababa de ir, asintiendo a la propuesta de Eren siempre y cuando fueran con esos fines tan "éticos" que aquel castaño declaró y que sin embargo, no dio mayores detalles de ellos.

Además, sabía que Sasha no la engañaría. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio le sería infiel a un Ackerman de la familia de Mikasa.

La castaña suspiró y miró hacia ambos lados con algo de duda de cómo decirle sutilmente que "no" a Eren. Son amigos y todo, podría fingir con facilidad que no le gustan los duraznos pero...

–Verás, Eren...–

–Por favor...–se tiró al suelo, echando toda la parte superior de su cuerpo de manera agónica sobre el frío concreto.

Eren debió ser actor.

La muchacha miró a ambos lados, aún más nerviosa, se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil decirle que no a Eren. La chica terminó por suspirar, poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

–No puedo, Eren...–

–¡Mikasa dijo que estaba bien!–gritó casi histérico. –Sólo fingiremos.–

La muchacha miró a ambos lados con un sigilo de detective. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se agachó hasta Eren. –Eren... todas las chicas a quienes has invitado a salir te han dicho que no... ¿Verdad?–

–Sé que no soy tan guapo, pero últimamente hasta me tienen miedo... ¿Tan horroroso, soy?–

–Eren, eres guapo. Y eso es mucho considerando mi elevada tendencia homosexual. Pero he de decirte que jamás convencerás a esas chicas.–

–¿Eh? ¿Todas en mi sección tienen novio? ¿Es en serio?–

–No, tampoco es eso, tonto.–suspiró.–¿Recuerdas ese día en que te llamó el decano?–

–Algo así...–mencionó dudando.

–Después de eso nadie te aceptó... ¿Verdad? Y las posibles citas se corrieron...–

–¿A qué quieres llegar?–abrió los ojos levantándose junto a la chica.

–Unos hombres extraños entraron al salón cuando fuiste llamado a rectoría.–comentó recordando el evento.–Mikasa también fue llamada... el punto es que... se le advirtió a cada chica y chico que nadie, NADIE podía salir con Eren Yeager.–

–¿¡Qué...!?–gritó de forma escandalosa.

–Y también amenazaron que quien te contara el por qué moriría.–

–¡QUÉ!–

–Shhhhh, no tan alto idioma. Por esta información me debes dos salidas al colosal con "todo lo que puedas comer"–

–Dios santo.–confesó con horror.

–Iría contigo, la verdad, no les tengo tanto miedo pero… Mikasa tampoco sabe. Creo que ella conoce a parte de "los extraños hombres". No te puedo acompañar por el simple hecho de que eso significaría que podría arriesgar a que Mikasa tenga un problema con ello...–

–Yo...–susurró Eren.–Tienes razón.–Agachó la cabeza, mientras suspiraba de manera pesada.

–Vamos Eren, un san Valentín sin parejas no te va a matar ¿No?–

Eren rió desanimado, asintiéndole a la muchacha. Su vida estaba acabada.

Eran las ocho y media cuando Eren llegó a su casa. Fue un poco más tarde de lo normal porque unos cuantos amigos -también solterones- decidieron invitarlo a tomar unas cuantas copas. Después de mucha, mucha insistencia... Eren terminó por aceptar una lata, pero no más que eso. Tenía que volver con Levi en sus cabales.

Y volvió con Levi... y tomó solo una lata.

Sin embargo, esa lata parecía que había sido hecha por el diablo. ¿Cuántos grados de alcohol tenía? Nada bueno podía salir de eso. Maldito pony... si el pobre tipo se hubiera conseguido una "potranca" para ese día, nada malo hubiera sucedido.

Miró sus llaves con pesar cuando entró a la casa de Levi. Iba a gritar que había llegado, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Levi le abrazó al entrar, aferrado a su abdomen por lo bajo que era.

–¿L...Levi?–

–Feliz san Valentín, Eren. Estaba seguro que vendrías...–

–¿Cómo estabas tan seguro? si solo iba a venir si no tenía nov...–

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron recordando "Mikasa tampoco sabe. Creo que ella conoce a parte de los extraños hombres."

Mikasa los conoce... o sea, están relacionados con su familia. Levi es parte de ella... Levi tiene un extraño sujeto que "vela" entre comillas de él... y ese sujeto es un extraño hombre sacado de la mafia que atendía todos los caprichos de ese niño.

La comprensión llegó a él más potente que cualquier orgasmo que haya llegado a tener en su vida. Levi fue quien lo hizo todo.

Él era la mente maestra y malvada en la historia y el la pobre víctima.

–Feliz san Valentín...–comentó Levi con un pequeño sonrojo, mirando hacia otro lado.

–Sí... feliz...–trató de sentenciar con la voz muerta, pasando de Levi y buscando auxilio en el cómodo sillón que se abría ante el con su esponjosa contextura.

–Eren... yo...–el mayor alzó la vista, apretando las cejas con algo de nerviosismo.

¿Acaso sería el alcohol?

Tragó grueso al mirar al menor. No... no estaba vestido de nada provocativo aquel día... sin embargo, usaba aquello a lo que Eren era débil y que quizás el menor ya se había dado cuenta de lo que era.

La ternura.

Levi sonrojado con sus deditos jugando entre sí mientras trata de decir una oración cursi que quizás ha practicado por horas frente al espejo era algo que simplemente calaba hondo en el mayor sin poder evitarlo.

El modo que abría suavemente su boca sin alcanzar a decir nada, mojando sus pequeños e indecentes labios con la saliva que se junta en vano tratando de hablar. Su pecho subiendo y bajando cada vez más agitado. Sus pequeños pero filosos ojos observándole desde abajo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el piso y a sus ojos intermitentemente...

Era una combinación que rayaba en lo obsceno. El cómo una figura tan mal hablada y diabólica que hace todo para salirse con la suya pudiera llegar a ser tan devastadoramente tierno. Era obsceno el cómo… un niño de tan sólo trece años podía calentarlo de esa manera,

Eren deseó que ese chico quisiera besarlo en ese mismo instante. Quería que se subiera entre sus piernas de manera inocente, anhelaba ver su erección dura comprimirse bajo el peso de esas redondas nalgas.

Como deseaba entrar en su ano...

–No...–se maldijo con rabia, se estaba pudriendo. Ese niño lo estaba pudriendo.

El pálido muchachito se dio valor, yendo hasta la mesa y sacando una cajita torpemente envuelta. Levi podría ser talentoso en muchas cosas... pero sus dotes artísticos dejaban que desear.

Estiró sus manos mientras Yeager alzaba una ceja, y volvía a fruncirlas. Tendría que comer algo preparado por Levi... ahora el besarlo y dejar los dulces de lado era algo que realmente lo tentaba. Al menos con los besos solo podría quedar preso por pedofilia, pero si comía esos dulces quizás ni siquiera podría contarlo.

El mayor apretó el ceño, recibiendo con duda la cajita. La abrió encontrando varios dibujos de lo que suponía eran él y Levi. No podía distinguirlo del todo... cuando él tenía seis años ya dibujaba mejor que los intentos de ese adolescente.

Aún así sonrió, sintiendo una cálida sensación en el estómago producto de la ternura.

–¿Puedo... sentarme en tus piernas y dártelos en la boca?–

–¿Eh...?–el mayor abrió los ojos.–¿De qué tipo de novela romántica has sacado eso?–

–¡Sólo quiero hacer eso y ya, imbécil!–respondió apretando esas finas cejas junto a sus labios fruncidos.

El universitario suspiró, mientras otra vez ese regocijante calor empezaba a acumularse en su cuerpo. Era tan extraño como Levi cambiaba cuando de esas cosas se trataba… o quizás siempre es así y sólo aparenta verse más adulto para ser…

Amado.

–Bien…–susurró mientras levantaba las manos y le dejaba un espacio en sus piernas al menor, pero para que éste se sentara sobre estas, no entremedio.

Eren quería evitar cualquier peligro, más con ese alcohol aún confundiendo su mente.

El muchacho asintió mientras iba despacito hasta el regazo del mayor. Se sentó suavemente, mientras miraba a ese universitario algo molesto, porque incluso en sus piernas no podía igualar del todo sus alturas o superarlo, que debería ser lo normal.

Aquel Ackerman suspiró, cerrando los ojos y apretando la cajita de chocolates entre sus manos. Estaba nervioso, estúpidamente nervioso. Tomó uno tratando de mantener la serenidad, pero el simple roce de su hombro en el cuerpo del mayor… su fragancia…

Sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca y una de sus manos en su cintura… deseaba tanto pertenecerle y que Eren aceptara… pero unos simples años se lo impiden.

Si él fuera un poco más grande… él podría ser completamente amado por Eren. Frunció sus cejas, con el rostro suavemente rojo. Miró a Eren con chocolate en mano, mientras llevaba el caramelo de forma extraña a la boca del mayor.

Eren abrió los labios sutilmente, tomando en su boca el chocolate, dudando de su sabor. Un pequeño escalofrió lo recorrió al dar la primera probada… era increíblemente…

Bueno.

Tanto que asustaba al pobre castaño.

Tomó el dulce con más confianza, lamiendo y dando pequeñas mordidas. Los dedos de Levi temblaban cada vez que la mojada lengua pasaba por sus dedos, sacándole suaves suspiros.

El muchacho apartó sus manos con vergüenza, con el chocolate aún a medio comer, manchándose parte de las mejillas y el labio sin querer mientras escurría un poco de chocolate de sus manos.

El universitario le miró, sintiendo una extraña ansiedad devorarle. Ese niño… Levi… lucía increíblemente apetitoso.

Quería lamerlo.

Comerlo.

Un par de besos no estaban prohibidos, o al menos los había permitido hasta ahora. ¿Así que por qué no podía probar un poco de ese indecente pecado?

Un poco de alcohol doblegó su moral… y su deseo hizo el resto.

Eren lamió sutilmente la mejilla y el contorno del labio del pequeño, mientras sentía como éste empezaba a suspirar con fuerza emitiendo jadeos cada vez más fuertes y prolongados. Eren sintió como se perdía, exhorto en la deliciosa imagen, en el cómo quería escuchar más de esos bellos jadeitos en su oreja. Su mano se deslizó por la fina cadera llegando al borde de la camisa del pequeño, subiéndola suavemente.

–E-Eren…–susurró bajito, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras los dedos contorneaban su piel expuesta.

–Levi…–susurró. –¿Por qué…? Porque demonios te encuentro tan…-gruñó, mientras sus dedos llegaron a las duras tetillas del menor, quien se erizó por lo increíblemente sensibles que estaban por las caricias. –Están tan duras Levi. Mira… cuando te las toco cierras tus piernas… te sonrojas… me tientas… me vuelves loco. –susurró ido por el placer y el deseo, frotando con el pulgar el sensible pedacito de carne rozado.

-Cá-cállate…-se removió el menor, de lado a lado mientras sentía como comenzaba a dolerle allí abajo. Por cada apretón o roce sentía suaves tirones en su pene.

Comenzaba a palpitar, a arder. Incluso su ano empezaba a contraerse, buscando atención que jamás nadie le ha dado.–P-Por favor…–gruñó el pequeño. –Házmelo, ma-maldita sea…–pidió mientras trataba de sacar las manos de sus abusados pezones.

Eren abrió suavemente sus ojos, nublados en deseo, al sentir como el pequeño llevaba a duras penas mientras se contraía y temblaba su mano hasta su entrepierna. Eren abrió los ojos, totalmente consternado cuando el pequeño comenzó a abrir sus piernas suavemente mientras jadeaba y gemía acalorado.

–Levi…–susurró Eren, con su mano sobre el pequeño bulto en los pantalones del menor.

El mayor pasó el dedo sobre éste, sintiendo como el menor doblaba y arqueaba su cuerpo sólo con un delicado toque. La prenda del menor estaba mojándose, el castaño incluso delineó con su dedo índice la parte que comenzaba a mojarse. Era una escena extremadamente obscena.

Eren sintió como su pene empezaba a latir con más fuerza. Endureciéndose de forma dolorosa en sus pantalones cuando tiró el cierre del pantalón del menor y bajando la prenda hasta sus rodillas, mostrando unos pequeños calzoncillos de color plomo y tirantes negros.

–Estás empapado… y sólo he tocado tus tetillas…–comentó Eren, mientras mordía el cuello del menor y metía con delicadeza su mano entre los húmedos calzoncillos.

–N-no mires… b-bastardo… tú…–gruñó, haciendo un pequeño e inútil forcejeo.

–¿No mires…?–susurró Eren, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban en deseo y anhelo cuando empezó a mover su mano sobre la erección del menor quien empezaba a retorcerse y a jadear sobre su cuerpo. –Tú me quieres mostrar esto… tú me quieres tentar a esto…–comentó con la voz ida, cargada en un suave y pequeño sufrimiento.

Eren no podía más.

Toda cordura iba abandonando su cuerpo.

–E-Eren…–gruñó el pequeño, mientras tímidamente volvía a abrir las piernas tirándose un poco para atrás para dejar más accesible la zona.

Eren deslizó los húmedos calzoncillos hasta las rodillas del menor, junto a sus pantalones, admirando el pequeño miembro erguido debajo suyo, esas piernas temblando, la piel tan blanca enrojecida en ciertas partes. Pudo verlo todo. El rostro jadeando del menor y la esperma cayendo de su erguido miembro. Eren comenzó a empujar suavemente las caderas sobre el trasero descubierto del mayor, sintiendo como el roce comenzaba a enloquecerlo.

Levantó un poco al niño, mientras liberaba su dura erección. El niño miró hacia abajo, jadeando al sentir su piel rozar contra algo caliente que empezaba a empujar entre sus nalgas mientras era masturbado sin tregua, no podía hablar, las palabras salían entrecortados de sus labios que el menor comenzó nuevamente a lamer y besar insistentemente creando más húmedos y morbosos sonidos.

Eren quería devorar a ese niño… quería meterlo en ese pequeño y arrugado orificio.

–Levi…–susurró Eren al oído del menor, separando sus labios de esa húmeda y rojiza boca que respiraba agitada y enloquecida. –No tengo regalo para San Valentín…–susurró en su oído, mientras volvía a comprimir el miembro del menor en su mano, arrancándole un fuerte jadeo. –¿Qué puedo darte…?–

El muchacho bajó la vista, entrecerrando los ojos suavemente lagrimosos ante el placer. Miró a Eren aún con los ojos entrecerrados, llevando su pequeña manito más abajo que donde comenzaban sus testículos ignorando el perineo. Abrió un poquitito más sus pierna de lo ya abiertas que estaban, mientras la esperma se deslizaba de manera obscena por la entrada arrugada y rosada que se exponía ante el mayor. El pequeño tocó allí con sus deditos, de forma indecisa, mientras trataba de separar un poco su apertura y enseñárselo con más claridad al universitario.

–Allí…–susurró…–Te quiero allí…–gruñó, mientras abría un poco más con su dedo que se humedecía, insertándose con suavidad ese pequeño dedo y temblando al contacto. –Mnnn… yo…–

–Levi…–susurró mientras acariciaba una vez más el miembro de aquel adolecente, empapando su dedo índice y corazón con la espesa sustancia que empezaba a salir de los genitales del más pequeño.

Eren dio pequeñas mordidas en el cuello del menor, mientras bajaba y acariciaba los testículos deteniéndose a frotar el perineo, sintiendo los pequeño jadeitos del menor quien entrecerraba de vez en cuando las piernas.

–¿Aquí…?–respondió por fin el universitario, tocando la entrada al elástico esfínter del menor.

El chico se arqueó y gimió doloroso cuando sintió el dedo lubricado entrar en él. Aferró con fuerza la ropa de la camisa del mayor que estaba a su alcance mientras abría la boca de manera obscena y aspiraba y exhalaba tratando de calmarse.

–¿Duele…?–

–N-no…–gruñó bajito.

–Levi…–susurró preocupado.

–¡Que no! –casi gritó, molesto.

Eren entrecerró los ojos, asintiendo mientras volvía a acariciar la zona entre el ano y los testículos del más bajo mientras hundía el dedo en esas estrechas y húmedas paredes. Le encantaba el sonido pecaminoso de succión que comenzaba a resonar suavemente mientras más movía su dedo para dentro y para afuera.

El pequeño de trece años no podía dejar de jadear y gemir, mientras levantaba las caderas cada vez que el dedo recorría su anillado agujero, indicándole a Eren que era correcto meter otro.

Eren obedeció, mientras se acercaba a los labios del menor, lamiéndolos y besándolos, suprimiendo nuevamente el gemido doloroso que el pequeño seguramente emitiría cuando el segundo dedo entró en él.

Estaba tan apretado… ese chico no se tocaba muy a menudo allí. Costaba mucho deslizar sus dedos, incluso gritaba sonoramente temblando en su cuerpo cuando empezó a entreabrir sus dedos en su agujero.

**Virgen. **

–Levi yo…–susurró en su oreja, mientras empezaba a frotar su erección en la nívea piel del menor.

**La virginidad debería darse…**

–Te voy a…–continuó suavemente, sintiendo como el menos se apretaba alrededor de sus dedos.

**A quien realmente se ama.**

–Eren…–gimió profundo el menor, al sentir un tercer dedo dentro suyo. El pequeño abrió los ojos con fuerza y su boquita se abría mientras comenzaba a removerse de forma dolorosa.

Sin embargo, poco después suprimió sus jadeos y pequeños gritos. Apretando con fuerza sus labios en sus dientes. Eren repasó nuevamente en el menor. Abrió los ojos comprendiendo lo que hacía. Aquello… lo que estaba a punto de hacer… apoyando la punta de su erección en el cuerpo de ese adolecente…

**No a un simple momento de placer.**

–Levi…–susurró, riéndose un poco con la voz suavemente rota, mientras la garganta comenzaba a dolerle.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y jadeó, sintiendo como los dedos abandonaron su interior para luego sentir un suave beso en su nuca. Eren se odio, realmente se odio. Estuvo tan cerca de quitarle a ese pequeño algo que no se podría recuperar nunca en la vida.

–¿E-Eren..? ¿Qu-é…?–apenas murmuró.

Eren le sonrió, mientras lo tomaba delicadamente entre sus manos y lo depositaba sobre el sillón, sacándose su chaleco y cubriéndolo con él, incapaz de enfrentarlo directamente.

–Perdón Levi… esto… no puede seguir. No así, no de esta manera…–susurró, tratando de conservar la calma. –No negaré lo que ha pasado… ya no lo haré. –se explicó con suavidad, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo. –Pero tú y yo sabemos que a esto no se le puede llamar amor, Levi. Personas que no se aman como nosotros… no pueden hacer esto sólo por placer…–concluyó, sintiendo el ardor de sus palabras.

El pequeño abrió sus aún entrecerrados ojos, confundido. –E-Eren yo…–susurró el pequeño, con una voz extraña quizás producto de lo que vivió su cuerpo. –¿Po-Por qué vienes co-con esa mierda ahora? Yo sí te quiero… yo quiero pasar mi vida… con-…–

–¿Quién sabe Levi…?–susurró el mayor elevando la voz, impidiendo que el pequeño prosiguiera. –Aún así… no es el momento para que ninguno de nosotros dos lo pueda decidir. –

Eren bajó la cabeza, volteándose y avanzando. Sintió como el niño empezaba a llamarlo cada vez más fuerte por cada paso que daba… pero no volteó, no podía permitírselo.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza…

Eren llegó a esa habitación en la que dormía a veces cuando se quedaba en esa casa, estaba a oscuras. Sintió como los ojos se le humedecían en frustración. Estuvo a punto de tomar la primera vez de Levi… estuvo a punto de quitarle algo realmente preciado… y ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por ese niño ni tampoco podía asegurar que los sentimientos del menor no fueran un capricho.

¿Entonces por qué no quiso verlo? ¿Por qué sintió que no podría aguantar el rostro que ese pequeño muchacho podría tener?

Prendió con suavidad la luz, encontrándose con un escenario que no esperó del todo. Porque Levi jamás fue talentoso en aquellas cosas… pero aún así Eren no pudo evitar pensar que aquello… lo que un simple chico malvado y promiscuo de trece años había hecho, era lo más hermoso que ha recibido en toda su vida.

Su pieza estaba decorada con miles de dibujos, notas y fotografías de ambos. Planes a futuros dignos de telenovelas… y corazones algo deformes.

"_Nos casaremos" "No te enamores de alguien más" "Eres MI idiota" "¡Deja de tratarme como un puto niño!" "Algún día espero… que mi beso de buenas noches sea en la boca… y junto a ti a mi lado" "Feliz San Valentín…"_

"_Te quiero Idiota…"_

"_Te quiero imbécil…"_

"_Te quiero estúpido…"_

"Te amo… Eren…"

–Levi…–susurró mientras caía en la cuenta de aquello.

Ese dolor en su pecho al leer cada frase en su muro… esas ansias de volver a él y abrazarlo y acunarlo entre sus brazos… disculpándose por todo lo que acababa de decir. Esas ganas que de alguna forma estúpida e irrealista el hecho de que si intentara algo con aquel pequeño ambos podrían tener un final feliz…

Todo eso, todo ese dolor, esas lagrimas que corrían a través de sus mejillas le hacían darse cuenta de algo esencial. –L-Levi…–

Se estaba enamorando de él. De ese pequeño…

Y mientras Eren se lamentó en silencio mirando quedamente al piso… su celular vibraba anunciándole algo que quizás podría acabar con todo aquello, pero tal vez no de la mejor manera.

Habían aceptado la primera etapa en la revisión de su "Cuento de titanes".

Y quizás… podrías llegar a publicarse…

Con un éxito en ventas que sería devastador.

**N.A: **Hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo… ¿Les gustó? Sólo nos quedan dos capítulos, "Publicación" y "Final malo". Si me pueden dejar un comentario opinando qué les pareció el capítulo sería genial :333

Les dejo un pequeño adelante del siguiente capítulo:

_"Eren pasó cada vez menos tiempo a su lado, y Levi inevitablemente comenzó a darse cuenta. La publicación había sido un éxito que no se había visto en esa vieja ciudad en más de cien años. El pequeño se dio cuenta que a Eren lo llamaron a otra ciudad… que ahora tenía el dinero suficiente para deshacerse de ese tonto y estúpido trabajo… desligarse de su obligación de cuidarlo y con ello, de él..."_


	4. Publicación

**Publicación.**

Levi no tardó en darse cuenta que algo había cambiado cuando empezó a ver ese libro en manos de todos sus compañeros de clase. Sabía muy bien que algo había cambiado desde que aquel libro se publicó. El tiempo acortado de Eren, las miles de llamadas, las entrevistas, el impacto.

La publicación había sido un éxito que no se había visto en esa vieja ciudad en más de cien años. El pequeño se dio cuenta que a Eren lo llamaron a otra ciudad… que ahora tenía el dinero suficiente para deshacerse de ese tonto y estúpido trabajo… desligarse de su obligación de cuidarlo y con ello, de él.

Antes su Eren era solo un chico promedio, bastante lindo y único a su manera. No destacaba mucho, y a Levi le gustaba por ello. Sabía que así tendría menos competencia aun cuando él era un poquitito más joven que Eren, aun cuando era un chico y quizás no podría darle una familia.

Aun y cuando era un extraño sujeto cuyo cuidador es alguien sumamente peligroso de los barrios bajos.

Levi sintió aquella presión que había desaparecido hace tiempo atrás con la llegada de Eren en su vida. Si nada... si ni siquiera un lazo de cariño los unía... ¿Cómo podría mantener a Yeager a su lado hasta que quizás, algún día, se enamora de él? La única forma... era consintiéndolo, pidiéndole a su padre que lo dejara estar allí, exigiéndole que le dejara una buena suma de dinero en su cuenta porque él no quería otro niñero...

No había un reemplazo para Eren.

Sin embargo, si Eren ya consigue mucho más dinero del que él puede ofrecerle... si puede comprarse una casa mucho más grande que esa y tener a una chica mucho mejor que él... ¿Qué lo mantendría a su lado? ¿Qué más puede ofrecerle un mocoso de trece años? ¿Qué más puede ofrecerle sino lealtad y amor incondicional?

Levi se tensó, cuando sintió la puerta crujir. Quiso bajar a arrojarse a los brazos de Eren y coquetearle hasta que se pusiera nervioso... pero sabía que no podría, Eren estaría demasiado ocupado. Incluso, cuando intentó darle un beso de aquellos que ponían a Yeager tan nervioso el mayor ya no reaccionó al atender el teléfono.

Dejó de ser útil en muchos sentidos.

—¿Levi? Ya llegué. Perdón por llegar tarde. ¡Traje comida italiana! ¿Qué te parece?—la voz resonó en la casa, pero nadie bajó.

Eren subió la escalera un poco preocupado.

—¿Levi? ¿Estás allí?—volvió a insistir, mientras escuchaba unos suaves ruiditos nada más.

Eren tragó grueso cuando abrió la puerta. Aquellos ruiditos lo preocupaban, más si venían de Levi. ¿Acaso se estaría tocando...? ¿Y de qué forma? ¿Podría evitar volver a tener una erección si ve algo inapropiado? ¿Podría volver a ser "normal"? Ese chico malvado lo hizo anormal, raro... un tanto pedófilo y gay.

Apretó los labios, entrando, mientras veía a Levi acurrucado en las sábanas hecho una pequeña bolita. Los ruiditos siguieron allí, pero Eren fue capaz de darse cuenta que no se trataban de gemidos. Eran... sollozos. Sollozos contenidos.

Eren suavizó la expresión, extrañado, acercándose con cuidado al más pequeño, sentándose al borde de la cama.

—¿Levi...?—intentó con dulzura, recibiendo una pequeña reacción cuando tocó la mata de pelos que se escapaba por alguna ranura de la fortaleza de frazadas que Levi intentó crear.

—¿Levi...? Es... demasiado raro verte llorar. ¿Qué sucede...?

Otra vez no recibió respuesta. Eren lo miró preocupado, mientras su mano derecha que se había hecho espacio entre su cabellera trataba de bajar hasta su rostro, empapado en tibias lágrimas.

—¿Quizás algún problema con Kenny? Sabes que puedes contármelo...

—D-Deberías quedarte conmigo...—gruñó el menor, con la voz suavemente rota.

—Levi...—repitió nuevamente su nombre, sabiendo para donde iba eso.

Sin darse cuenta, el pequeño bultito de sábanas se levantó con rapidez y se acurrucó sobre él, con su rostro contra su pecho, apretando con sus pequeños dedos el abrigo de Eren.

Abajo comenzó a sonar el teléfono celular de Eren, pero el mayor decidió que esa llamada podría esperar.

Rodeó a Levi con sus brazos, dándole el confort que necesitaba en esos momentos. El pequeño aún lloraba en su pecho, y el mayor no hizo más que acariciarlo con extrema ternura y consolarlo en silencio.

—¿Por qué no dices nada, bastardo? —gruñó golpeando ligeramente el pecho de Eren, sin fuerzas, débil. —¿Por qué no me dices que te quedarás...?

El pequeño siguió llorando, pero Eren no hizo más que tratar de tranquilizarlo, susurrando su nombre e incluso besándole el cuello un par de veces, haciendo que el menor se riera entre lágrimas sin proponérselo, incluso molestándose por ese hecho.

Pero en ningún momento salió de la boca de Yeager "me quedaré contigo".

Eren era muy malo mintiendo... Demasiado malo.

Y en esos momentos en que ni él sabía qué futuro le esperaba, no podría responderle a Levi.

No ahora.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza…

Era tarde, aproximadamente las dos de la mañana. Eren no tenía otra opción, a pesar de que no es algo que quisiera ocultarle a Levi y más bien es algo que él merecía saber, algo le impedía contárselo. La pequeña silueta de Levi llorando contra su pecho volvía a él cuando se daba a la idea de tener que contárselo. No quería verlo llorar, no de esa forma...

Levi no era un chico con muchos amigos, era solitario y frío con los demás... Quizás por eso tenía ese apego a él, quizás por eso no quiere herirlo...

Pero si llega a concretarse, su conciencia no le permitiría estar tranquilo sabiendo que solo dejó a ese pequeño muchacho solo sin más. Debía buscar a alguien apto para cuidarlo, alguien capaz y que tenga paciencia, alguien que ocupara su lugar.

Quizás Farlan era el indicado. El sujeto era amable, inteligente y sencillo... Quizás hasta se llevaría mejor con Levi que él, y no caería en esas diabólicas trampas.

Mientras marcaba los números un desagradable sentimiento le hizo fruncir el ceño. Una imagen donde Levi estaba aferrado a Farlan, entre sus brazos... Tal vez hasta sonriendo. Apretó los dientes, un tanto confundido y molesto por la serie de desagradables sensaciones que le produjo imaginar a Levi siendo cuidado y mimado por otra persona que no fuera él.

Pero... ¿No era normal verdad? ¿Aquel sentimiento que comenzó a desarrollar poco a poco no lo era, verdad? Si se quedaba más tiempo... Si se encariña más con él... ¿Qué podría hacerle? ¿Cómo podría considerarlo? ¿Su amante? ¿Un niño?

Incluso llegó a masturbarlo y penetrarlo con los dedos... era un adulto despreciable y repugnante. Debió negarse, pero cedió con una angustiosa facilidad... le gustaba...

Levi en verdad le gustaba.

La voz de Farlan en el lado contrario del fono lo sacó de su laguna mental. —¿Eren...? ¿Sabes qué hora es hombre? Si no es algo importante...

—Lo es para mí...—aclaró con rapidez, con una voz lo bastante sería para que Farlan no estuviera molesto al ver su sueño interrumpido.—Tengo que hablarte de un niño que actualmente está a mi cargo... ¿Tú querías un empleo de medio tiempo, no?

—Mmmm, creo que sé para dónde va esto. Continúa Yeager...

Eren prosiguió, a pesar de las dudas, mientras una pequeña figura lo observó en las escaleras. Levi apretó los labios, para evitar soltar un sonido de pena.

Estaba sucediendo. Lo iban a desechar.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza…

Eran las dos de la tarde y Eren llegó puntual a su cita con la editorial. Ya había pedido permiso para faltar a clases que el profesor y el director no duraron en darle. Desde el lanzamiento de su libro, Eren era conocido en todo el recinto de educación, más de lo que le pareció cómodamente aceptable, pero creía que podría acostumbrarse. Incluso el alcalde de la comuna había puesto protección cada vez que salía de la escuela para evitar disturbios.

El exceso de atención le molestaba un poco, pero sabía que cuando su libro llevara un par de meses quizás el sofocante acoso terminaría un poco.

Farlan ya casi había aceptado el trato y el sueldo que el mismo Eren planeaba pagarle, Levi parecía que se lo estaba tomando mejor pero... el tema aún le incomodaba y trataba no pensar más en ello. Y si lo hacía, que no pasara por más que un capricho. El hombre serio y de canas grisáceas lo observó un momento mientras le arrojaba unos papeles.

—¿Sabes qué significa esto, Yeager?

Eren tragó grueso, mientras revisó unos números elevados donde salía impresiones, ventas y reimpresiones.

—Bueno... esto es...

—Debes saberlo en tu bolsillo... ¿verdad? Hace años que esta imprenta no había tenido este éxito. Hemos lanzado otra reimpresión porque todos los tomos se están acabando y han querido llevárselas a otras ciudades.

Eren se encogió un poco, nervioso. Aun le parecía irreal todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora. El cómo su manuscrito fue aceptado, cuando se imprimieron las primeras cien copias... cuando se lanzó una reimpresión gigante, cuando aquel sueño que plasmó en letras había fascinado a todos.

El hombre se levantó al ver el silencio de Eren, dándole la espalda y entreabriendo una persiana para mirar a la lejanía, donde autos, edificios y demás llenaban la amplia vista de ese famoso hombre. El señor tosió un poco, para terminar aclarándose la garganta.

—Australia te solicita, Yeager.—soltó aquel robusto hombre, arreglándose el traje que llevaba sin voltear aún. —En menos de dos semanas se programó tu vuelo. Las oportunidades te esperan... Allí está la sede principal de nuestra editorial y el jefe a cargo de esto necesita verte, necesita llevar esto a otro nivel... Necesita llevarlo al mundo.

Eren se volvió a encoger, mientras su corazón golpeó abruptamente contra su pecho y la emoción comenzaba a dominarlo. Australia... el mundo... un simple libro como el suyo. Las oportunidades estaban frente a sus ojos y no podía rechazarla, tenía que apretarlas firmemente entre sus manos y no soltarlas.

Era quizás su gran oportunidad para dedicarse a eso, a esos sueños que lo inspiran, a esas voces que contagian una extraña nostalgia en él. Quería contarles a todo el mundo aquel trágico y hermoso sueño. Quería que todos supieran de aquella ensoñación. Cerró los ojos, con el corazón aun dando brincos en su interior. No había papeles que firmar, solo soltar un par de palabras para cerrar su destino.

—Estaré allí...—sonrió el castaño con entusiasmo. —Delo por hecho.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza…

Eren llegó antes de tiempo a casa, de las pocas veces que volvía a hacerlo después de su publicación. Hace no más de unas cuantas semanas atrás, su rutinaria vida había cambiado, y con ello, también sus horarios y las cosas que antes le parecían domésticas.

A pesar de que ahora poseía el dinero para encargar una gran cena para Levi, decidió hacerla él y darle una sorpresa. Sonrió con un poco de tristeza, comprendiendo que quizás eso era una pequeña anticipación a su despedida.

No solo era su futuro, sino también el de Levi. Aún es joven, inteligente y hasta atlético. A pesar de que era pequeño, era un muchacho muy lindo y seguramente no le faltarían pretendientes más adelantes. Es muy joven, seguramente está muy confundido... quizás cuando Levi creciera volvería por él. Eso era todo lo que podía y quería pensar Eren Yeager.

Eren se detuvo abruptamente, después de quebrar y echar el huevo en el recipiente de porcelana.—Volver por él...—repitió confundido.—Volver por Levi...—soltó una vez más, batiendo la mezcla para el pescado frito.

Pasó horas con pensamientos confusos que lo dejaban detenido en el tiempo más de lo normalmente adecuado. La cena estaba lista, aún humeante y vistosa. Sonrió un poco, un tanto orgulloso de la dedicación que le había puesto. Ahora quizás podría sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Levi.

Eren tomó su teléfono, para saber cuánto le faltaba a Levi para llegar. Según su horario normal, debería estar a punto de llegar.

El crujir de la puerta de afuera le confirmó su sospecha. El pequeño ya había llegado. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba sin poder evitarlo, contento cuando sintió la puerta rechinar y ver la pequeña cabellera azabache.

—Levi, que bueno que llegas... Acabo de preparar la cena para...—hizo una pausa, cuando el pequeño pasó de él directo a su cuarto sin siquiera un saludo. —Los dos...—terminó confundido.

Se desabrochó el delantal de cocina azul, dejándolo nuevamente en la mesa. Hasta hace poco él y Levi se habían arreglado... ¿Por qué no le hablaba entonces? ¿Alguien lo molestó en el colegio? ¿Algún problema con su cuidador? ¿Acaso con los hombres de éste? Fue muy difícil hacer que el muchacho no estuviera depresivo todo el día como para que llegara un pequeño problema y lo derrumbara. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué le molesta tanto verlo así? ¿Acaso prefería al pequeño malvado que siempre parecía jugar con él?

—¿Levi? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te peleaste con alguien…?—Eren se precipitó a correr a la pieza, pero esta estaba vacía. Frunció los labios y caminó un poco, tropezando abruptamente cayendo de lleno sobre el piso.

Solo cuando estuvo en el suelo pudo ver la pequeña figura en la habitación. Levi se había escondido en la puerta para hacerlo tropezar. Eren tragó de forma forzosa cuando sintió al menor que se recostó sobre su regado. Él estaba preocupado por él y ese pequeño diablo solo lo engañó para hacerlo tropezar como muchas otras veces y seducirlo.

Apretó los labios, nervioso, sintiendo el cuerpo tibio del menor sobre el suyo. Esperó a que el menor se inclinara un poco y le rozara los labios, quería sentirlo tomando su rostro con timidez, removiendo sus caderas sobre suyo. Quería una excusa, un pretexto, o cualquier diminuto actuar para robarle un beso y mimarlo, acariciarlo y sentir que todo volvía ser culpa de Levi y no suya.

Un pretexto para quererlo...

Sin embargo, el menor no actuó, inmóvil como nunca antes. Eren se removió confundido, incorporándose un poco para lograr casi sentarse apoyando una de sus manos sobre el suelo mientras la otra se dirigía a la cabecita gacha del niño.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel pálida y tersa, el menor volvió a temblar, deteniendo esa monotonía. Eren abrió sutilmente los ojos, cuando el menor levantó la cabeza. Su expresión era extraña, afligida, pero no más de lo normal. Con la boca recta y apretada, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y con el ceño tenso.

—Levi... ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Australia, no...?—la voz despectiva que emitió aquel niño logró congelarlo por unos segundos. Parpadeó, entumido.

Nunca imaginó que Levi se enteraría, y mucho menos, nunca pensó que aquel muchacho pudiera emitir un tono como ese... tan frío y serio.

Su postura tambaleó, dejando con suavidad la mejilla del menor. —¿Mandaste a uno de los hombres de tu padre a seguirme, Levi?

Levi no respondió, inmutable y sumamente frío, incluso parecía que su respirar se había contenido o disminuido a un punto que era imposible percibirlo. —¿Eso importa?—soltó apretando suavemente los labios, para luego hacer una mueca de desagrado.—Planeabas dejarme... Con ese tal Farlan.

—Levi... debes entender... tú eres joven, todo esto no...

—¡Planeabas dejarme!—elevó la voz, mientras su inexpresivo rostro iba tomando vida y color de forma amarga y grisácea.—A pesar... de lo mucho que te quiero aquí, a pesar de que he sufrido por ti.

—Es una... confusión Levi... una etapa. —trató de explicarle mientras apartaba un poco el rostro.

—¡No lo es!—casi gritó, mientras su voz serena se torcía en amargura.—Lo haré todo, solo dilo...

—¿Eh...?

—Todo Eren... todas esas cosas que te molestan dejaré de hacerlas...—susurró Levi, apretando con fuerza sus pequeños dedos en la camisa del mayor.—No volveré a decirte cuánto me gustas... no volveré a querer besarte... ya no te acosaré...—susurró levantando su pequeño rostro, fruncido en dolor, apretando los labios y conteniendo esas gruesas lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos. —Dejaré que tengas novia... no te diré nada... no la amenazaré ni nada...—continuó, mientras las traicioneras lágrimas caían en sus mejillas manchando la camisa del mayor una vez más.

—Levi... No si-sigas...—la voz de ese niño, sus súplicas, sus dedos en su camisa, sus lágrimas, cada palabra que salía era más difícil de soportar.

Su pecho ardía, y la desesperación poco a poco quiso consumirlo.

—N-no diré... ninguna mala palabra por ti...—intentó de nuevo, apretando nuevamente la camisa entre sus dedos, pensando que así, podría mantenerlo por siempre a su lado. —No le diré a nadie que te vigile... No te pediré más que me hagas tuyo... ni ser tu esposa...—sollozó con fuerza, llorando mientras Eren no hacía más que apretar la mandíbula con fuerza, con miedo de reaccionar.

No fue hasta que Levi soltó su camisa que Eren descubrió que algo se rompió en él.

—L-Levi no...—soltó también llorando, comprendiendo el verdadero amor de Levi... Descubriendo lo mucho que significaba para él.

—También... puedo ser una persona más agradable para ti...—rio el muchacho, con una sonrisa tan rota y forzosa que cada palabra parecía más dolorosa que la anterior. —Hasta alguien como yo... Podría sonreír si tú te quedarás. Nunca lo hago... sonrió muy feo... ¿Verdad? Por eso... tienes una cara extraña...

—No debes Le-Levi... No por alguien como yo...—ahora era Eren quien rogaba, incapaz de soportar el verdadero peso de los sentimientos de aquel pequeño por él.

—P-Pero si te quedas, seré el niño más bueno y agradable de todos... sonreiré siempre lo mejor que pueda, incluso para tu pareja... seré el mejor en todos mis ramos... y estarás orgulloso de mí... y te quedarás aquí... por eso... por favor, Eren... —rogó una vez, temblando en miedo sobre el cuerpo del castaño.

Eren agachó la cabeza, sin siquiera poder pronunciar palabra. Aquello quemaba y dolía demasiado para poder soportarlo. ¿Es así de mucho lo que él también quiere a Levi? ¿Está asustado de que aquellos sentimientos acaben devorándolos a los dos? ¿Tenía miedo de no poder dejarlo y condenarlos a ambos...?

Quería besarlo, prometerle que estaría allí... hacerle el amor y decirle que sí, que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de él.

Pero... seguía sin ser correcto. Quizás en algunos años... volvería por él.

—No puedo quedarme... Levi...—susurró limpiándose las lágrimas que aún manchaban sus propias mejillas. —No puedo…

El pequeño bajó la cabeza, generando un silencio incómodo que se prolongó más de lo esperado. Los ojos del menor subieron filosos, aún con lágrimas. Su voz volvió a ser monótona y fría, como el futuro seguidor de Kenny Ackerman.

—Entonces... házmelo. —susurró con seriedad. —Si planeas dejarme... debes hacérmelo primero.

—Levi eso no...

—No te detendré. Solo debes hacérmelo si quieres acabar con todo esto de una vez... ¿Porque solo es un capricho mío, no? Cuando me lo hayas hecho... estaré satisfecho y me olvidaré de esto.

—Levi... no sabes lo que estás diciendo...

—Si no me lo haces, y aún así te vas... ordenaré que se deshagan de toda persona que alguna vez te conocieron...

—¿Levi... de qué estás hablando?—los ojos filosos y dolidos del menor le hicieron reconocer que no había mentira alguna en sus palabras y que en aquellos momentos, con el dolor y pena devorándolo, aquel pequeño estaba dispuesto a eso y mucho más.

Eren apretó los labios, con fuerza, mientras levantó con cuidado la camisa del pequeño, inseguro y sin encontrar solución alguna. Levi cerró los ojos, mientras un suspiro suave y resignado escapaba de sus labios.

—Esta es tu respuesta... ¿no? De todas formas vas a dejarme...—sonrió sutilmente, sintiendo como todo de él se quebraba junto a los recuerdos de Eren. —Acabemos con esto Eren...—murmuró cayendo entre sus brazos. —Después de esto... podrás olvidarme y vivir tus propios sueños...

**N/A:** Este fic está llegando a su fin, el último capítulo llamado "Final malo" será el último. Espero que sigan este fanfic hasta el final. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo hasta ahora.


End file.
